cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
My Gym Partner's a Monkey/Characters
This is a list of characters from the American animated series My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Main characters Adam Lyon Adam is a 13-year old boy human who was transferred from Chester Arthur Middle School to Charles Darwin Middle School (CDMS) by an accidental misspelling of his last name from "Lyon" to "Lion". As the series title suggests, in gym class, Adam was paired up with Jake Spidermonkey and the two are now best friends. Jake's plans have them getting involved in situations which end up with Adam in trouble. Adam, being physically weak, is often preyed upon by the other animal students. His personality is downtrodden, due to being in an animal school and he also has a reputation of complaining about his daily experiences at the school. Adam can be selfish and strongwilled at times. Outside of school, he is often seen with a human girl named Kerry, with whom he has a secret crush. His efforts to impress her end up with Adam's embarrassment. Towards the middle of the series Adam seems to be on the borderline of sanity Adam is voiced by Nika Futterman. Jake Spidermonkey Jake, as his last name implies, is a spider monkey who quickly became Adam's best friend. He is often very possessive of Adam and hates not having him around regularly. Jake is emotional and goofy who takes to heart some of Adam's comments and actions, leading to some overly dramatic and exaggerated reactions. He can be lazy and selfish, but at the same time he is also fairly sensible. A running gag in the series is his obsession with the well-being of his butt, which he made grow so large that it blocked out the sun in one episode. Along with the majority of the other animal students, Jake lives close enough to the school that he can see it from where he lives. Jake seems to be very unintelligent. An example of his unintelligence is that once he believed that there was an aquatic animal named the "mer-monkey". When he finally "found it", it was actually a fishing lure. But he just said, "Oh, well. Nobody's perfect." Jake is voiced by Tom Kenny. Ingrid Giraffe A female masai giraffe, Ingrid is the tallest student in CDMS. Her towering height only adds to her feelings of insecurity as she tries desperately to blend into the background. She is often seen with her neck going up then heading down on the screen in an exaggerated hunch since it is very long and is often seen from the neck down. Lupe, Ingrid's best friend, often hushes her when she gives advice and basically runs the whole "friendship". Ingrid has a crush on Adam Lyon, of which is he is mostly unaware, or he chooses to ignore it. She's also considered to be the weakest in the group. In the episode "Sidekicked", Ingrid tries to talk street by using the phrases, "word," "word up, yo," and "plus we can be all talkin' street, and ain't no one's gonna be all up in our grills, yo," but everyone told her to stop.12 Ingrid is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Lupe Toucan Lupe is a female toucan, who is loud-mouthed, acerbic, dominating and materialistic, although she considers herself to be mild-tempered and low maintenance. Her best friend is Ingrid, who she dominates more than anyone else. Lupe loves popular culture, such as celebrities and fashion. She however doesn't like milk.3 She speaks with a somewhat exaggerated Chicano dialect and is known to have some issues involving what she sees as her overly large beak. Lupe has a big sister who's in high school. Lupe is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Slips Python Slips is an easy-going, street-talking green tree python. He is an underachiever and excessive daydreamer who's gullibility allows him to believe anything he hears, which makes him a constant source of misinformation. As a snake he has no limbs, yet wears a tee-shirt. He is usually seen with his best friend Windsor. Slips is voiced by Rick Gomez. Windsor Gorilla Windsor is a highly intelligent lowland gorilla who serves as the anti-bully at the school and often gives confusing wisdom to people. He speaks in a soft-spoken and nearly monotonous manner, often stringing together technical words as a matter of his normal speech. When he talks, only the side of his mouth closest to the camera moves and the rest of his mouth remains closed. He is usually seen with Slips and is generally shown to be the leader of the two. Windsor tends to relate with Adam's troubles better than the rest of the school, having a good grasp of both human and animal worlds, although he occasionally gives in to his animal instincts as well. Windsor is voiced by Rick Gomez. Recurring characters Virgil Bull Sharkowski The school's bully, Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski is a bull shark who enjoys beating up smaller kids and stealing their lunches. His intimidating presence, however, is offset by a high-pitched, squeaky voice that sometimes lessens the impact of his verbal threats. Despite being a bully, he also has a soft humane side that he doesn't usually realize he's revealing. Due to Bull being a water creature, he wears water-filled headphones over his gills to help him breathe; when he talks, he'll stop as his gills suck up the water with a loud noise. His nickname is a mildly obscure reference to the fact that bull sharks are known to be the most aggressive of all shark species. Bull has a big sister, Euripedes, who graduated CDMS prior to the beginning of the show and left a lasting impression in the school; a fact that has caused Bull to develop an inferiority complex at the mere mention of her name (despite the fact she is not only half Bull's size, but bullies via feminine taunts instead of physical abuse). Bull has a soft side but his best friend and partner in crime, Evan Estes doe's not. Bull and Evan have been friends for 5 years.Evan may look like a human, but he is not, he is part human and part shark.Evan always wears black.Bull and Evan always do dangerous and stupid stunts. Henry Armadillo Henry is an armadillo who is one of the show's "comic relief" characters, wearing large glasses (which magnify his eyes), is socially insecure and struggles making friends and is portrayed as the stereotypical nerd. It likely though he may be the most unintelligent in the school.4 He is also a reporter in the school media.56 Voiced by Tom Kenny. The Spiffies A group of nerds that ask for favors if you ask them for favors, and apparently, the students are afraid of those favors. Kerry Anderson A girl with dark hair, a pink shirt and blue jeans. She's one of Adam's friends from his old school before he was mistakenly transferred. Adam has a crush on her, although his plans to impress her mostly end in vain because of Jake's animal friends. She was also in the Chester Arthur Cheerleading Squad (the Peppy Pep Girls).18 Portrayed by Cree Summer. Faculty Principal Pixiefrog CDMS principal, as his last name implies, is a frog. As a strict but fair administrator he runs a tight ship, which is somewhat remarkable considering he could easily be squashed underfoot by most of his students and the rest of the faculty, for instance when he was forced to watch the cheerleading practice, he ended up being crushed under LaTanya Hippo's foot with the weight of the entire team. Principal Pixiefrog always dodges lawsuits, is terrified of lawyers and is scared when anyone in the school could get sued (He is shown to have Liticaphobia). Adam always asks him if anything bothers him, this frog principal will always help him to see. It is also revealed that Principal Pixiefrog has a mother who bothers him.9 He once had a girlfriend named Lenore (This was a reference to Edgar Allan Poe's poem, "The Raven").10 After Principal Pixiefrog screamed "LENORE!", a raven flew and smacked into his window. He won the Principal of the Year award.11 Eventually, he was stripped of it due to a dispute and the title was offered to Principal Wolverine, a principal who temporarily replaced him once.12 Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill Adam and Jake's homeroom teacher, an Indian Rhinoceros, who also teaches math, science and geography. He appears to have a crush on the cafeteria lady, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk.13 He is the weakest of the teachers, who couldn't beat a small toad in wrestling,13 nor drive away a taunting bird named Ted who decided to stand on Cyrus' horn.14 Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Mr. Mandrill A mandrill who is the school's spiritual guidance counselor, the band director (being an expert on bongo drums) and an advisor to the student court. A stereotypical portrayal of "touchy-feely" guidance counselors, an aged hippy and ex-hobo. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Mr. Blowhole An orca who is Spiffies homeroom teacher. He teaches students about spelling to win a Spelling Bee. Like the Spiffies themselves, he also wears glasses. A howling sound echos after his voice. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Mrs. Warthog Principal Pixiefrog's assistant; she does all of the filing and is, obviously, a warthog. Ironically, she never works and rarely speaks. In The Big Field Trip, Mrs. Warthog was the bus driver. Completely fed up with her job and her employer, she always has an air of complete exasperation about her. Her voice is identical to that of Nurse Gazelle. In That Darn Platypus, it is revealed that she spends most of her time playing computer solitaire and gets very agitated when she is unable to play. It is shown in Little Mermonkey that she enjoys fishing, since it's "hardly work". Portrayed by Grey DeLisle. Miss Loon A female loon in charge of the school's creative writing classes and painting classes. Her character is an allusion to Katharine Hepburn, who played loon-loving Ethel Thayer in On Golden Pond. Voiced by Cree Summer. Miss Chameleon A female chameleon who is the drama instructor and art teacher. As expected from a drama teacher, she is a drama queen, who speaks overly melodramatically and will often have stereotypical horror music playing when on-scene. She can blend into her surroundings and turn invisible, although in reality, that is a popular misconception about chameleons. She holds class while perched on a twig located under a warming lamp. Voiced by Nika Futterman. Mrs. Eugenia Tusk CDMS's lunch lady, a female elephant who speaks with a Jamaican accent, despite being African. She cares more about making money than she does for the students whom she serves. Sample cuisine at CDMS includes dirtnuts, dirt tarts, grass sandwiches, peanut burritos, twigs n' berries, mud squares, bug soups and wormy joes. She is a married elephant, as indicated by the Mrs. honorific in her name (which she had to point out to Mr. Hornbill when he revealed his crush on her), though her husband has not yet appeared on-screen. Voiced by Cree Summer. Coach Tiffany Gills A female goldfish; Coach Gills is the school's tiny, deep-voiced PE and health teacher who instructs her students from inside her fishbowl. Though she looks rather sweet, she's no pushover. She never hesitates to give Adam a hard time if he doesn't perform as well as his fellow students. In Le Switcheroo, she and Adam trade roles for a day. After experiencing some trouble, they at last reconciled. She has mentioned several times in the series that she has no friends. She once had a crush on Mr. Cheetah, an athletic individual who plans to succeed her and Principal Pixiefrog in their careers. Ironically, though she is a fish, she apparently cannot swim.15 She is voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray. Vice-Coach Horace Ferret Coach Gills' ferret assistant, who rarely smiles and never talks due to being mute. He has a "strictly professional relationship" with Coach Gills, in which he pushes her fishbowl around. However he does talk in the special episode, Animal School Musical. Nurse Gazelle A gazelle who serves as the school nurse of CDMS. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She also has a brain the size of a soy nut (she mentions they're really tiny and dry) and that she can't tell between a mirror's reflection and the animal looking into the mirror or the difference between two slightly similar but not identical animals.16 Surprisingly, when Adam and Jake created nasty clones of themselves, she was able to differentiate them just before Principal Pixiefrog, who was with her, did.17 She is a nurse who specializes in injection. She's also a cosmetologist.15 voiced by Grey DeLisle. Minor villains Chad Chad is a bully from Adam's old school, Chester Arthur Middle School. He enjoys making fun of Adam. Chad is cool.Voiced by Tom Kenny. The lions are also villains. Euripedes Sharkowski Bull older sister bigger bully than Bull. Wolverine The Wolverine was very angry. Guest villains Larry Racoon The crook maniac. Robot Arm Robot Arm very evil. Rick Platypus Rick not rally a platypus his the alien. Wild Cats Wild Cats stilling evrey thing. Fake Possum Girl The Girl was fake to make crush on Adam. Category:My Gym Partner's A Monkey Characters